Damon Salvatore
Damon Salvatore ist der ältere Bruder von Stefan Salvatore und ein entfernter Verwandter von Zach Salvatore. Damon kehrte nur aus einem Grund nach Mystic Falls zurück: Um Katherine Pierce, die er bedinguns los liebte und die verantwortlich für seine Verwandlung in einen Vampir war, zu befreien. Seinen Bruder Stefan hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt, aufgrund seiner dunklen Vergangenheit, seit über 15 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Anfangs noch ewiger Widersacher Stefans, fing er an, mit seinem Bruder und Elena zusammenzuarbeiten, um sein Ziel, Katherine aus der Gruft freizulassen, zu erreichen. Diese befand sich jedoch gar nicht in der Gruft, sondern ließ ihn nur jahrelang in dem Glauben. Als sie jedoch wieder auftauchte, war er bereit,ihr zu vergeben. Doch diese wies ihn zurück, teilte ihm mit, sie hätte immer nur Stefan geliebt, was Damons Gefühle sehr verletzte. Nachdem Niklaus in die Stadt kam, versuchte Damon alles, um Elena zu schützen und das Ritual zu verhindern. Schlussendlich wird er jedoch von Tyler Lockwood gebissen und scheint an dem Biss zu sterben. Katherine brachte jedoch rechtzeitig das Heilmittel von Klaus und erklärte, dass Stefan sich Klaus ausgeliefert habe, um ihn zu retten. Nach der Ankunft der Mikaelson-Familie in Mystic Falls setzt nun auch Damon alles daran, Klaus zu vernichten. Damon ist ein Mitglied der Salvatore-Familie und ein Mitglied des Gründerrats. Früheres Leben thumb|left|200px|Damon und Stefan als Menschen. Damon wurde als Sohn von Giuseppe Salvatore am 28.06.1840 geboren. Über seine Mutter ist noch nichts bekannt. Man nimmt an, dass sie nach der Geburt seines Bruders Stefan verblutet ist (so im Buch). Er verstand sich mit seinem Bruder bestens. Er diente in der konföderierten Armee während des Amerikanischen Bürgerkriegs, verließ die Armee jedoch, zum Missfallen seines Vaters. Nach der Ankunft von Katherine Pierce kämpften beide Brüder um ihre Liebe und wurden zu Rivalen. Katherine spielte beide gegeneinander aus und offenbarte sich ihnen als Vampir. Während sie Stefan manipulieren musste, ihr Geheimnis zu bewahren und ihr Blut zu trinken, tat Damon es freiwillig. Damon war bereit sein altes Leben aufzugeben und die Ewigkeit mit Katherine zu verbringen, die ihn jedoch nie wirklich liebte, sondern Stefan. Damon bat Stefan ihrem Vater nichts von ihrer Identität zu erzählen, doch Stefan brach unbeabsichtigt sein Versprechen und Katherine wurde gefangen. Damon war am Boden zerstört und entwarf gemeinsam mit Stefan einen Plan sie zu retten. Ihr Plan misslang und beide Brüder wurden von ihrem eigenen Vater erschossen und Katherine angeblich mit den anderen Vampiren aus Mystic Falls in der Kirche verbrannt. thumb|right|200px|Damon stirbt Beide hatten noch Katherines Blut in ihren Körper, wodurch sie nach einigen Stunden als Vampire wiedererwachten. Damon war früher als Stefan erwacht und hatte die brennende Kirche gesehen. Er glaubte ohne Katherine keinen Lebensinhalt zu haben und beschloss zu sterben. Doch Stefan, der die Verwandlung zum Vampir bereits vollzogen hatte, wollte seinen Bruder nicht sterben lassen und zwang ihn das Blut eines Menschen zu trinken. Damon, der gegen seinen Willen zum Vampir wurde, schwor Stefan die Ewigkeit zur Hölle zu machen. Emily Bennett, Katherines Zofe und eine Hexe, erzählte beiden nach ihrer Verwandlung, dass die Vampire durch ihren Zauber das Feuer überlebt hatten. Sie gab jeden Bruder einen Ring, der sie vor Sonnenlicht schützt und die sie in Katherines Auftrag angefertigt hatte. Damon versprach, Emilys Nachkommen zu beschützen, wenn sie ihm erlaubte, Katherine zu befreien. Damon plante die nächsten 145 Jahre Katherines Befreiung. Er kehrte nach Mystic Falls zurück und war die Ursache für eine ganze Reihe von unerklärlichen Todesfällen. Im Gegensatz zu Stefan ernährte sich Damon weiterhin von Menschen und war daher auch stärker als sein Bruder. Staffel Eins thumb|200px|Damon Damon kam kurze Zeit nach seinem Bruder nach Mystic Falls zurück und war auch verantwortlich für eine Reihe mysteriöser Todesfälle, die Tiere verursacht haben sollen. Er stachelte Stefan auf, indem er anmerkte, wie wohl Elenas Blut schmecken würde. Daraufhin attackierte Stefan ihn, doch da Damon sich von Menschenblut ernährte, war er stärker als Stefan und warnte ihn, sich nicht in seine Pläne einzumischen. Später am Abend saß er im Grill und lächelte Caroline zu, die noch enttäuscht war, dass Stefan offenbar nicht an ihr interessiert war. Damon traf Elena zum ersten Mal, als diese im Salvatore-Anwesen nach Stefan suchte. Er verschwendete keine Zeit und erzählte ihr sofort von Stefans letzter Freundin, Katherine. Als Elena schließlich gegangen war, hatten die beiden schließlich ein kurzes Gespräch über sie. Abends schnappte er Vicki Donovan, die er bereits einmal angegriffen hatte, aber nun aus dem Spital zurück war. Er nahm sie auf ein Hochhaus und drohte, sie hinunterzustürzen. Stefan rettete die Situation. Auf die Frage, was Damon vorhabe, antwortete dieser jedoch nicht und ließ ihn im Dunkeln tappen. Später sah er Caroline und sprach sie an. In der Nacht schliefen sie miteinander, doch Damon zeigte sein Vampir-Gesicht und biss sie. thumb|left|200px|Damon und Caroline tauchen unerwartet auf. Morgens wachte Caroline auf und wollte aus dem Haus fliehen. Damon jedoch bemerkte es, hinderte sie an der Flucht und biss sie erneut. Anschließend brachte er Caroline zur Schule, nachdem er sie manipuliert hatte, niemandem zu sagen, dass er sie gebissen hatte. Als Elena und Bonnie schließlich ein Dinner veranstalteten, tauchte er mit Caroline unerwartet dort auf. Zu Stefans Missfallen bat Elena Damon rein und er hatte nun freien Eintritt zum Haus. Stefan bemerkte, dass Caroline einen Schal trug und forderte Damon auf, sie nicht mehr als Spielzeug zu benutzen, da sie ein Mensch sei. Später ging Damon in die Küche und half Elena beim Einräumen. Er erzählte ihr von Katherine und dass Stefan mit ihr Schluss gemacht hätte. Außerdem riet er ihr, mit dem Cheerleading aufzuhören. Man sah Damon später auf Elena treffen. Er erklärte ihr, er sei auf der Flucht vor Caroline, da sie ihn ein wenig nerve. Er manipulierte sie und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Da sie aber durch das Eisenkraut in ihrer Kette, die ihr Stefan zuvo geschenkt hatte, nicht beeinflusst werden konnte, gab sie Damon eine Ohrfeige. Stefan gegenüber erwähnte er, dass es lange her ist, dass eine Frau ihm widerstehen konnte. Stefan sagte, dass in Damon noch Menschlichkeit stecke, doch Damon biss, um das Gegenteil zu beweisen, William Tannerundtöteteihn. Nachts stand er vor Elenas Bett und sieht die Schlafende nur an. thumb|200px|Damon, nachdem er mit Eisenkraut geschwächt wurde. Damon manipulierte einen Traum von Stefan. Dieser sah, dass Elena in den Nachrichten als getötete Person gezeigt wird und anschließend selbst von Damon umgebracht wird. Stefan rammte dann Damon ein Messer in den Bauch, was ihm doch wenig schmerzte, umso mehr jedoch seinem Bruder, als er ihn stach. Später unterhielt sich Damon mit Caroline, während sie sich für die Gründerveranstaltung am Abend zurechtmachte. Während sie sich umzog, liest er gerade Twilight und erklärte wie man zum Vampir wird, als Caroline fragte, ob seine Bisse sie auch dazu machen würden. Damon überredete sie etwas für ihn zu tun. Im Salvatore-Anwesen blätterte Damon durch Stefans Tagebuch und wird von Zach angesprochen. Dieser will wissen, was er im Schilde führt, doch Damon drohte ihm schnell. Später mischte Stefan ihm Eisenkraut ins Getränk, was er jedoch roch. Daraufhin verkündete Damon, er müsse zornig zum Ball gehen. Damon begleitete Caroline zu dem Gründerfest und erzählte Elena noch etwas über Katherine, während Stefan mit Caroline tanzte. Später fand er einen Kristall, den er vor Jahren deponiert hatte und nahm ihn an sich. Später biss Damon Caroline noch einmal, doch fiel zu Boden, da Stefan ihr Eisenkraut in den Drink gemischte hatte. Es endete damit, dass Damon von Stefan in den Keller des Salvatore-Hauses eingesperrt wurde. thumb|Damon verbrennt im Sonnenlicht. Immer schwächer werdend verweilte Damon ohne seinen Tageslicht-Ring im Kerker. Er benutzte seine Kräfte, um Caroline zu ihm zu locken, die ihn freiließ. Zach tötete er, als dieser Damon daran hindern wollte, auszubrechen. Er verfolgte Caroline, wurde jedoch vom Sonnenlicht abgehalten. Nachts überraschte er Vicki und ihre Freunde im Wald. Er kommandierte Vicki, näher zu kommen, und biss sie dann. thumb|left|200px|Damon und Vicki Er rief Stefan an und verlangte von ihm seinen Ring zurück, während er Vicki, die er als einzige nicht getötet hatte, mit ins Haus nahm. Er gab ihr sein Blut und dann tauschten sie ihres erneut aus. Nach einem wilden Nachmittag zusammen, gestand Vicki ihm, wie schlecht es ihr ging: Damon gab an, er wüsste einen Ausweg. Er tötete sie kurzerhand und nachdem sie wieder aufgewacht war, verließ sie das Haus. Später suchte Damon nach Stefan und kam diesem, verletzt durch Holzgeschosse, zu Hilfe, indem er Logan Fell biss. Als Vicki die Verwandlung zum Vampir vollendete, wird klar, dass das nicht geplant war. thumb|left|200px|Damon mit der toten Vicki Als Vicki sich Tyler Lockwood als Opfer suchte, waren Damon und Stefan zur Stelle und retteten ihn. Während Damon noch vorschlug sie zu töten, hielt Stefan ihn davon ab. Sie nahmen Vicki zu sich nach Hause, um sie im Griff haben zu können. Damon wollte mit ihr, da sie den ganzen Tag im Haus gefangen war, ausgehen und zeigte ihr, wie sie sich schnell bewegen kann. Daraufhin floh Vicki aber zu Matt nach Hause. Auf der Gruselparty verwickelte er Carol LockwoodineinGespräch und sie erzählte ihm über den Vampirismus in der Stadt und fragte ihn, ob er sie mit Eisenkraut versorgen könnte. Damon wurde alles bis jetzt Wichtige erzählt und als Vicki gefährlich wurde, sollte Damon dort hinkommen. Damons Aufgabe war es nun, Vickis gepfählten Körper zu verstecken. Elena beschuldigte ihn wegen allem und versuchte ihn zu schlagen. Als Elena sah, wie sehr Jeremy der Verlust Vickis traf, bat sie Damon, Jeremy zu manipulieren, sodass er nun glaubte, sie hätte die Stadt verlassen. Damon tat dies auf ihren Wunsch hin. thumb|left|200px|Damon tötet Lexi Branson.thumb|200px|Stefan verschont Damon. Zu Stefans 162. Geburtstag kam seine Vampir-Freundin Lexi zu Besuch. Damon versuchte auch sie zu umgarnen, wurde aber schnell durchschaut und überwältigt, da sie älter und so stärker als er war. Er lieferte später das Eisenkraut an Sheriff ForbesundbekamvonihrdieInformation, dass man annahm, Vampire könnten auch untertags wandeln. Er traf sich mit Caroline, die anfangs nicht begeistert war und nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Er manipulierte sie, dass sie eine Party für Stefan arrangieren sollte und von Bonnie den Kristall wiederbekommen soll. Er informierte seinen Bruder über die anstehende Party, doch Stefan meinte, er solle sich von Caroline fernhalten. Auf der Party versuchte Caroline alles, um den Kristall von Bonnie zu bekommen, es klappte jedoch nicht. So biss Damon ein Pärchen und ließ es so aussehen, als ob Lexi das war. Als Teil seines Plans pfählte er Lexi und gab Stefan jeden Grund, wütend auf ihn zu sein. Zuhause fand Stefan Damon und versuchte ihn zu töten, verfehlte aber sein Herz. thumb|left|200px|Damon sieht auf Bonnie nieder. Damon versucht, sich mit Stefan wieder zu verstehen und sie scherzten beide, indem sie die jeweils andere Persönlichkeit annahmen. Er gab auch an, er würde Bonnie helfen, Emily Bennett, die sie verfolgte, loszuwerden, wenn er seinen Kristall wiederbekäme. Stefan gegenüber enthüllte er, dass der Kristall die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, 26 Vampire, die in einer Gruft eingeschlossen sind, freizulassen - unter ihnen Katherine. Er traf Bonnie, die von Emily besessen wird, im Wald und will, dass sie die Gruft mit dem Kristall öffnet. Diese weigerte sich jedoch und zerstörte den Kristall, was Damon dazu veranlasste, Bonnie zu beißen. Traurig gestand er Stefan, dass seine Gefühle für Katherine immer echt waren und ging. Damon wurde von Sheriff Forbes aufgesucht, da es einen erneuten Vampir-Angriff gegeben hatte, obwohl Lexi tot war. Sie beauftragte Damon, ihnen weiter zu helfen. Er konnte mit Carolines Hilfe ein Warenhaus identifizieren und wurde von dem erst kürzlich verwandelten Logan Fell mit Holzkugeln angeschossen. Er wollte wissen, wie es ihm möglich sei, in der Sonne zu wandeln, doch Damon weigerte sich es ihm zu sagen. Später verließ er das Haus und sollte, nachdem Logan Caroline entführt hatte, diesen verfolgen. Er war bereit ihn zu töten, doch Logan sagte ihm, er wüsste wie man in die Gruft kommt. Er sollte ihn bei der Kirche treffen, doch wurde er vorher von Alaric Saltzman gepfählt. thumb|left|200px|Damon rettet Elena. Als Elena einen Unfall hatte und ein mysteriöser Mann auf sie zukam, verjagte Damons Ankunft diesen. Er zog Elena unter dem Wrack des Autos hervor und in sein Auto. Er fuhr mit ihr nach Atlanta, in Brees Bar. Diese war eine Hexe, die er einmal auf der Highschool kennengelernt hatte. Er wollte von ihr einen anderen Weg wissen die Gruft zu öffnen, nun da der Kristall vernichtet war. Doch sie konnte ihm nicht helfen. Elena war plötzlich verschwunden, von Lee entführt. Damon tappte in eine Falle, da Lee ihn verbrennen wollte, aus Rache, weil er seine Liebe Lexi getötet hatte. Nachdem Elena ihn überzeugen konnte, Damon nicht umzubringen, kam er auf Bree zurück. Sie erzählte in Panik von Emilys Grimoire, bevor Damon sie tötete. Auf der Rückfahrt meinte Damon, Elena sei nicht die schlechteste Gesellschaft. Alaric versteht inzwischen, dass Damon der Vampir war, der seine Frau getötet hatte. thumb|200px|Damon und Alaric Saltzman Damon suchte das Tagebuch seines Vaters, um Informationen über Katherine oder die Gruft zu erfahren. Schließlich gab Stefan ihm dieses. Als Elena eigentlich Stefan anrief, hob Damon ab, da er es vergessen hatte und kam sofort an, als ein Vampir Elena angegriffen hatte. Sie beschließen gemeinsam zum 6Bei Störungen der Heizungsanlage muss das gesamte Jahr über der unbehinderte Zugang gewährleistet sein. 0er Tanz zu gehen und Damon wollte mit Caroline oder Bonnie tanzen, die beide jedoch ablehnten. Als Elena von Noah verfolgt wurde, verhörten Damon und sein Bruder ihn und bekamen heraus, dass sie Jonathan Gilberts Tagebuch lesen sollten, um die Gruft zu öffnen. Stefan pfählte ihn dann. Damon kümmerte sich um den neugierig gewordenen Alaric, den er vergessen ließ. Da Alaric Eisenkraut in der Hand hielt, wirkte die Manipulation aber nicht. Damon und Stefan machen einen Deal: Stefan wird Damon helfen, in die Gruft zu kommen, um Katherine frei zu bekommen, wenn Damon dann die Stadt verlässt; die anderen Vampire werden getötet. Damon willigte ein. thumb|left|200px|Damon bedroht Elena. Damon war sichtlich erfreut, dass Stefan und so auch Elena ihm halfen, in die Gruft zu kommen. Damon war im Gilbert-Haus, während Stefan Alaric Saltzman in der Schule verhörte. Damon flirtete ein wenig mit Jenna und wollte von Elena wissen, ob er ihr und Stefan vertrauen kann. Dann spielte er mit Jeremy ein Videospiel, bis Anna anrief und Damon beschloss, mitzugehen. Damon identifizierte Anna als eine Vampirin, die 1864 zusammen mit Katherine und ihrer Mutter Pearl in Mystic Falls gelebt hatte. Er folgte Anna nach Hause und sie erzählte ihm, dass auch sie in die Gruft will. Damon traf dann Stefan und Elena, die gerade dabei waren, Emilys Grimoire aus Giuseppes Grab zu holen. Er war wütend, da Stefan ihn angelogen hatte und war bereit, Elena zu töten, wenn Stefan ihm das Buch nicht geben würde. Schließlich bekam er es und ließ Elena frei. thumb|200px|Elena umarmt Damon und sagt, dass es ihr Leid tut.thumb|200px|Beide Brüder Als Elena von Ben mitgenommen wurde, wandte sich Stefan an Damon, ihm zu sagen, wo sie vielleicht sein könnte. Dann macht sich Damon auf die Suche nach Bonnie, traf jedoch auf Sheila Bennett und wurde von ihr mit Magie gequält, da er sie bedrohte. Er schloss mit Anna einen Pakt, damit beide in die Gruft kamen. Grams und Bonnie würden die Gruft öffnen und er würde danach mit Katherine aus der Stadt verschwinden. Er machte sich fertig und Elena kam. Er konnte ihr nach der Sache von gestern nicht mehr vertrauen, bestätigte ihr aber auch, dass er sie in Atlanta nicht manipuliert hatte. Grams und Bonnie öffneten die Gruft und Damon nahm Elena mit hinein. Als er realisierte, dass Katherine nicht drinnen war, wurde er wütend und schleuderte einen Blutbeutel gegen die Wand. Damon wartete auf Anna und Pearl und forderte zu wissen, wo Katherine ist. Anna erklärte, dass Katherine freigelassen wurde, sich aber nie um Damon gekümmert hatte. thumb|left|200px|Damon tötet Alaric Saltzman. Um über seinen Schock hinwegzukommen, manipulierte er Studentinnen, um sich von ihnen zu ernähren. Stefan kam, um mit ihm über Isobel zu reden, aber er erkannte sie nicht. Er ging an die Bar und traf Alaric, dann kam Elizabeth Forbes und überredete ihn dazu, bei einer Junggesellenverlosung mitzumachen. Er ging hin und hackte auf Alaric mit Anspielungen auf seine Frau herum. Elena erkannte, dass Isobel ihre Mutter war. Später suchte Alaric Damon im Haus auf und wollte ihn pfählen, doch Damon war schneller und tötete ihn. Dank seines Rings von Isobel wurde er aber wiederbelebt. Pearl und Anna kamen in Damons Haus und wollten Damon dazu bringen, aufzuhören die Ratsmitglieder mit Eisenkraut zu versorgen. Im Austausch würden sie ihm Katherines Standort verraten. Als er sich weigerte, überwältigte Pearl ihn und zerquetschte seine Augen. Im Grill traf Damon auf Kelly Donovan. Sie erzählte, dass sie lange weg war und flirtete mit Damon. Zusammen mit Kelly und Jenna trankt er einige Gläser. Später wurde er auch von Frederick und Bethanne angegriffen. Staffel Zwei Damon kam im Krankenhaus an und traf auf Sheriff Forbes. Sie erzählte ihm, dass Richard Lockwood tot ist und über ihre Sorgen wegen Caroline. Damon versuchte sie etwas zu beruhigen. Als auch Elena im Krankenhaus auftauchte, sprach er sie wegen „ihrem Kuss“ an. Leider muss er bald feststellen, dass es Katherine war die er geküsst hatte. Um Bonnie und Elena eine Gefallen zu tun, gab er Caroline sein Blut um sie zu heilen. So können sie sicher sein, dass Caroline den Unfall überleben wird. Als Damon und Elena am Gilbert Haus ankamen, entwichte Katherine gerade Stefan. Als Stefan hörte, dass Damon versucht hatte Elena zu küssen, verlor er seine Beherrschung. Elena versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, indem sie anmerkte, dass er Katherine geküsst hätte - sie würde so etwas nicht machen. Später tauchte Katherine im Salvatore Haus auf um sich zu verabschieden. Damon und sie küssten sich erneut. Damon unterbrach es und verlangte von Katherine die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie ihn nie geliebt habe, sondern es immer Stefan war, denn sie liebte. Das brach Damon das Herz. Er trank viel und begab sich zu Elenas Haus. Er versuchte sie dazu zu drängen zuzugeben, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hat. Aber auch sie sagte, dass es für sie nur Stefan gibt. Sie versuchte auch seinen Küssen zu entkommen. Verärgert, brach Damon Jeremys Genick, der gekommen war um nach seiner Schwester zu sehen. Daraufhin verschwand er. Bald darauf kam Jeremy durch seinen Ring wieder zu sich. Elena war wütend auf Damon, da er versucht hatte Jeremy zu töten, weshalb sie sich sehr kalt ihm gegenüber verhielt. In der Folge „Böser Mond“ fuhren Damon, Alaric und Elena an die Duke Universität um in Isobels Forschungen nach Antworten zu suchen. Elena verbarg ihren Ärger nicht vor Damon. Dieser wurde jedoch etwas gemildert, nachdem er einen Pfeil für sie abbekommen hatte. Isobels Assistentin dachte, Elena sei Katherine, da sie Isobels Forschungen gelesen hatte, deswegen wollte sie Elena töten. Damon rettet Elena das Leben und Elena versucht den Pfeil aus Damons Rücken zu ziehen. Nachdem sie Isobels Assistentin erklärt hatten, wer sie wirklich sind, fand Damon ein Buch über Katherine und ihre Familie. Er bot es Elena als Friedensangebot an. Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, versuchte Damon herauszufinden, ob er die Freundschaft mit Elena für immer verloren hatte. Sie schockte ihn, indem sie sagte, dass dies zutreffe. Daraufhin sagte er ihr, dass sie mit Katherine weit mehr als nur das Aussehen gemeinsam habe und verschwand. Durch das Auftauchen von Mason Lockwood, stellten sich Damon viele Fragen, besonders über Werwölfe. Er überredete Alaric, Jenna zu bitten eine Party zu veranstalten und dazu auch Mason einzuladen. Mason freute sich über die Einladung, denn er war mit Jenna in der Highschool befreundet. Die ganze Party über, gab Damon Hundewitze und Sticheleien von sich, weswegen ihn Mason kurz vor Ende der Party konfrontierte damit endlich aufzuhören - er habe die Andeutungen verstanden. Er beteuerte Daom, dass er nur in Frieden hier leben möchte und für seinen Neffen Tyler da sein will. Damon ließ es nicht auf sich beruhen. Als die beiden aufbrachen und im Grill noch ein paar Drinks nehmen wollten, stach Damon Mason ein Silbermesser in den Bauch. Allerdings verletzte das Messer Mason nicht so wie Damon erhofft hatte. Mason erzählte ihm, dass die Silberlegende wohl von einem Werwolf für solche Situationen erfunden worden war und sie nun Feinde sind. Bei einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung offenbarte Mason Sheriff Forbes, dass Damon und Stefan Vampire sind. Durch ihre Freundschaft zu Damon glaubte sie ihm nicht gleich, doch Mason bewies es ihr, indem er Eisenkraut in die Limonade mischte. Elizabeth sah, wie Damon an der Limonade würgen musste und glaubte nun Mason. Das unterschieben des Eisenkrautes erweckte Damons Wut, sodass er zusammen mit Stefan sich auf den Weg machte Mason zu töten, wobei beide jedoch in Elizabeths Falle liefen. Beide Brüder wurden mehrfach mit Holzkugeln angeschossen und in das Kellergewölbe im alten Lockwood Anwesen geschleppt. Dort versuchte Elizabeth durch Folter an Informationen zu kommen, allerdings gab Damon nichts preis, während Stefan immer noch bewusstlos war. Liz gab die Anweisung beide zu pfählen, worüber Damon verwundert war, da er dachte Liz sei seine Freundin. Liz entgegnete nur, dass ihre Freundschaft eine Lüge war und schoss erneut auf ihn. Kurz bevor die Salvatore Brüder gepfählt werden konnten, tauchte Caroline zusammen mit Elena auf. Caroline tötet die Deputies und Elena schrie Sheriff Forbes an, dass sie nicht zulassen wird, dass sie die Brüder töte. Dies schloss auch Damon ein. Liz war schockiert wegen ihrer Tochter, da diese ein Vampir ist, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Sie bat Damon sie zu töten, nachdem sie bedroht wurde. Damon half Liz hinaus, verletzte sie aber nicht, da sie für ihn noch immer Freunde waren. Damit zeigte er mehr von seiner Menschlichkeit als üblich. Er hielt sie gefangen im Keller des Salvatore-Anwesens, bis das Eisenkraut aus ihrem Organismus war und er die Möglichkeit hatte sie zu manipulieren. Nachdem Damon versucht hatte Liz dazu zu bringen ihre Tochter zu akzeptieren und Liz wie eine Freundin behandelte, sagte Elena ihm beim Verlassen des Hauses, dass dies der Damon ist mit dem sie befreundet sein könnte. Mit Hilfe von Bonnie nahm Damon später Mason gefangen. Bonnie versuchte herauszubekommen, wo Mason den Mondstein versteckt hatte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Damon Mason an einen Stuhl gekettet und folterte ihn mit einem heißen Schnürhaken und mit Eisenhut, der toxisch für Werwölfe ist. Nachdem er seine Informationen bekommen hatte, tat er Mason den Gefallen und riss ihm das Herz aus der Brust um ihn von seinem Fluch zu befreien. Später rief er Katherine an und erzählte ihr, was er getan hatte. Dadurch war sie gezwungen zu Plan B überzugehen… Sie zeigte Elena, dass sie weiß, dass diese nicht wirklich mit Stefan streitet. Sie brachte Jenna dazu sich selbst zu erstechen, was Elena veranlasste mit Stefan Schluss zu machen. Als sie das Haus verließ, versuchte Damon sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Er zeigt erneut sehr viel Menschlichkeit, indem er gestand, dass er einfach nicht nachgedacht hatte. Es verletzte ihn zu sehen, wie traurig Elena ist und man kann sagen, dass er sie als Freund vermisste. Als Elena ihm sagte, dass es okay ist und das Katherine gewonnen habe, sah Damon sehr wütend aus. Er schien mehr denn je darauf versessen zu sein, Katherine zu töten und es schien ihn zu zerreißen als Elena ging. Am nächsten Tag kam Caroline ins Haus der Salvatores mit einer Nachricht von Katherine. Sie will den Mondstein und wenn sie ihn nicht bekommt, wird sie auf dem Maskenball jeden töten bis es Blut regnet. Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Alaric und Jeremy überlegten sich einen Plan um sie auf dem Maskenball zu töten. Dort verlief alles nach Plan und Katherine ging wie verhofft in die Falle. Im Haus der Lockwoods wurde ein Raum so präpariert, wie die Gruft. Als sie aber versuchten Katherine zu töten, verletzten sie auch Elena. Elena wurde von der Hexe Lucy, die in Katherines Schuld stand, mit Katherine verbunden. Doch als diese erkannte, dass Bonnie eine Bennethexe ist und Katherine nichts gutes im Schilde führte, verhalf sie Bonnie den Fluch zwischen Elena und Katherine zu brechen. Dennoch gab sie den Mondstein an Katherine, da sie ihre Schuld begleichen wollte. Als Katherine den Mondstein jedoch in ihren Händen hält, wurde sie bewusstlos. Damon brachte sie dann in die Gruft, wo sie die letzten 145 Jahre hätte sein sollen. Kurz bevor er die Tür schließen wollte, bettelte sie ihn an sie frei zu lassen. Sie behauptete, dass Elena in Gefahr sei. Damon dachte, dass sie lügt und sagte nur, dass er Elena beschützen wird. Elena wurde entführt und Stefan wollte Katherine fragen, wer dahinter steckt. Allerdings war dies nicht nötig, da Bonnie mit einem Lokalisierungszauber half. Daraufhin machte sich Damon mit Stefan auf den Weg um Elena zu retten. Dabei tötete er einen scheinbar einen Urvampir. Seine Gefühle für Elena waren sehr deutlich erkennbar, als Elena die Treppen herunter ging und er dachte, dass sie ihn umarmen möchte. Stattdessen umarmte sie aber Stefan und flüsterte ihm nur „Danke“ zu. Daraufhin entgegnete er „Gern geschehen“. Am Ende brachte Damon Elena ihre Eisenkrauthalskette wieder, die Elijah ihr abgerissen hatte, worüber sie sehr glücklich war. Damon nutzte die Gelegenheit und sagte ihr wie sehr er sie liebt. Er liebt sie, aber er darf nicht selbstsüchtig mit ihr sein, wenn er sie beschützen will. Er sagte ihr, dass Stefan sie mehr verdient als er selbst und er wünschte sich, dass sie es nicht vergessen müsste, aber sie muss. Als er mit seiner Manipulation fertig war, sah man Tränen in seinen Augen, bevor er verschwunden war. Verwundert stellte Elena fest, dass ihr Fenster offen ist und sie ihre Kette wieder trägt. Als Rose im Salvatore Haus auftauchte und Unterschlupf suchte, fing Damon eine Affäre mit ihr an. thumb|left|200px|Alaric und Damon versuchen Jules zu entlarven. Dann tauchte ein weiterer Werwolfe namens Jules auf und suchte nach Mason. Alaric versuchte ihr Eisenhut zu geben, aber sie roch es. Ebenso konnte sie Damon als Vampir erkennen. Bei Vollmond brach Jules als Wolf durch ein Fenster im Salvatore Haus und versuchte Damon zu beißen, erwischte stattdessen aber Rose. Dadurch wurde Rose krank, was untypisch für Vampire ist. Da ihre Leiden immer größer wurden musste Damon sie schlussendlich pfählen, wozu er einen ihrer Träume manipulierte. Wütend über das was Rose passiert ist, lag er betrunken auf einer Straße. Ein Mädchen namens Jessica stoppte um zu sehen ob alles okay mit ihm sei. Damon stand auf und redete mit ihr, allerdings hatte sie Angst vor ihm, besonders da er betrunken war. Er manipulierte sie nicht wegzulaufen und biss sie. Während der Episode „Rache“ sind Damon und Elena wieder sehr gut befreundet. In „Heulende Wölfe“ blieb Damon zu Hause, Elena fuhr mit Stefan zum Haus ihrer Familie am See. Damon unterhielt sich derweil mit Elijah. Am Ende der Episode, wurde Damon zusammen mit Alaric von den Werwölfen gefangen genommen. Sie folterten Damon um herauszubekommen, wo der Mondstein ist. Er sagte es ihnen nicht und als sie ihn gerade töten wollten, tauchte Elijah auf. Er legte den Mondstein auf einen kleinen Schrank und forderte die Wölfe auf ihn sich zu holen. Diese haben aber keine Chance gegen Elijah und er riss ihnen ihre Herzen heraus. Daraufhin floh Jules. Elijah befreite Damon von seinen Fesseln und wies ihn darauf hin, dass er ihm schon zum dritten Mal das Leben gerettet habe. Er wies auch darauf hin, dass Damon nicht vergessen solle, was Elijah ihm antun könnte. Damons Blick auf Elijah stellt klar, dass er von ihm sowohl fasziniert als auch eingeschüchtert ist. Dies war vorher noch nie passiert, nicht einmal bei Lexi oder Pearl. Während der „Die Dinnerparty“ wollte Damon Elijah töten. Zuvor holte er sich aber noch ein paar Informationen von Katherine darüber. Als er alleine mit Elijah in der Bibliothek ist, versuchte er es. Aber Alaric konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, da sonst auch Damon gestorben wäre. Stattdessen erstach Alaric Elijah. thumb|270pxUnglücklicherweise entfernten sie den Dolch, wodurch Elijah wieder erwachte und sich auf den Weg zum Seehaus der Gilberts machte. Nachdem Elena Elijah erneut erdolcht hatte und Elijah wieder im Keller des Hauses lag, war Damon überrascht Katherine unter seiner Dusche vorzufinden. In der Folge „Der Hausgast“ spielte Katherine mit den Brüdern indem sie vorgibt Elena zu sein. Später versuchte Damon Elijahs Körper mit Feuer zu zerstören, was jedoch erfolglos war. Katherine erklärte ihm, dass sie nur aus der Gruft wollte und es ihr egal war, wer den Preis dafür zahlen musste (gemeint ist Damon, hätte er den Dolch verwendet) und dass sie wusste, dass Damon hätte sterben können. Als Luka versuchte den Dolch aus Elijahs Brust zu ziehen, verbrannte Damon ihn und tötete ihn damit unbeabsichtigt. Nachdem Klaus in Mystic Falls angekommen war, befand er sich in Alarics Körper. Er bekam dadurch mit, dass Damon und die anderen ihn bekämpfen wollten. Sie hatten vertrauten Alaric und dadurch kannte Klaus ihre Geheimnisse. Als Bonnie dahinter kam, war sie nicht darauf vorbereitet und inszenierte zusammen mit Damon ihren eigenen Tod. Während Damon wusste, was los war und Elena und Stefan eine kurze Zeit im Unklaren darüber lies, waren beide auf ihn wütend. Derweil deachte Klaus, er hätte die Hexe vernichtet, jedoch versteckte sie sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Jeremy im Keller der toten Hexen. Als Damon herausfand, dass Elena heimlich Elijah befreit hatte, war er sauer. Und besonders wütend war er auf seinen Bruder, da er dies scheinbar akzeptierte. Damon verfolgte nun seine eigenen Ziele. Er machte sich zusammen mit AndieaufzuAlarics Appartement, dort fanden sie Katherine. Er gab ihr Eisenkraut um nicht mehr von Klaus manipuliert werden zu können. Er sagte ihr auch, dass er dafür eine Gegenleistung kassieren würde. Später sah man wie Damon und Stefan sich wegen Elena stritten, als diese mit Elijah auftauchte. Damon war nach wie vor sauer und entschuldigte sich nicht bei Elijah, sondern sagte sie können sich alle zum Teufel scheren. Anstatt nach Hause zu fahren, wartete Andie in Damons Zimmer auf ihn um ihn zu besänftigen. Er tötete sie beinahe und manipulierte sie nach Hause zu gehen. thumb|left|200px|Tyler's Biss auf Damon's Arm In „Der letzte Tag“ fand Damon heraus, dass Elena vorhat in dem Ritual zu sterben und darauf vertraute, dass Elijahs Elixier sie zurückbringt. Da Damon davon nicht überzeugt war und Angst hatte, dass sie stirbt, zwang er sie sein Blut zu trinken. Stefan griff ein und die beiden kämpften. Der Kampf endete als Damon Stefan etwas in den Bauch rammte. Damon verschwand um sich im Grill zu betrinken. Alaric schloss sich ihm an, als Klaus auftauchte und sie warnte, besser nichts zu unternehmen um das Ritual zu stoppen. Damon hatte aber schon beschlossen einzugreifen, in der Hoffnung das Ritual bis zu nächsten Vollmond hinauszuzögern. Er ging zu Katherine und verlangte nach Informationen, wo Klaus seinen Werwolf und Vampir versteckt. Durch die Drohung, dass sie mit Elena ewig um Stefan kämpfen muss, verriet sie ihm, dass sie in der Gruft versteckt sind. Er begab sich dorthin und wird durch Matt vor Maddox gerettet. Danach schlug er ihn jedoch nieder und sah, dass er Holzpatronen verwendet hatte. Dann befreite er Caroline und Tyler, allerdings begann Tylers Verwandlung, sodass er mit ihm kämpfen musste und befahl Caroline und Matt sich im Lockwood Keller einzusperren. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zu Klaus, um ihn zu sagen, was er getan hatte. Leider musste er feststellen, dass Klaus ein Reservevampir und –werwolf hat. Klaus knockte ihn aus, als er wieder wach wurde, erzählte Katherine Damon, dass sie Jenna angerufen hatte. Er wunderte sich, dass Klaus nicht ihn genommen hatte und musste feststellen, dass er bei dem Kampf mit Tyler gebissen worden ist. thumb|200px|John schreibt seinen Abschiedsbrief an Elena In „Das Ritual“ erzählte Damon Stefan, Elijah, John und Alaric die neuen Entwicklungen. Er sagte ihnen, dass Jenna an dem Ritual teilnehmen soll. In der Zwischenzeit versuchten Bonnie, Jeremy und John herauszufinden, wie Elena als Mensch zurückkommen kann. Bonnie band Johns Lebens, an das Leben seines sterbenden Kindes. Stirbt jetzt das Kind, kommt es mit dem Leben seines Elternteils zurück. In dieser Zeit versuchte Stefan Jennas Platz im Ritual einzunehmen. Damon war sauer als er davon hörte, dass sein Bruder wieder einmal versuchte seine Fehler auszubügeln. Kurz nachdem Klaus Jenna getötet und Elenas Blut getrunken hatte, tauchten Bonnie, Damon und Elijah auf. Damon tötete GretaundkümmertesichumElena. Er entfernte das Holz aus Stefans Rücken und brachte Elena in das Haus der toten Hexen. Dort musste er Jeremy und Alaric sagen, dass Jenna tot ist. Elena kehrte zurück und dies als Mensch, man sah dafür, wie John vor dem Haus zusammenbrach. Damon ging zu der Beerdigung von Jenna und John, ebenso wie Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric und Elena. Er offenbarte Stefan seinen Werwolfbiss und sagte, dass er nicht zum Kaffee kommen wird. Man sah ihn am Ende der Folge alleine weggehen, der Sonne entgegen. thumb|200px|Damon kurzbevor er Elena beißt, da er denkt sie sei Katherine In „Auferstanden von den Toten“ versuchte Stefan ein Heilmittel für Damon zu finden. Stefan fand heraus, dass Klaus ein Heilmittel besitzt. In der Zwischenzeit versuchte Elena Damon zu helfen. Caroline und Bonnie kamen ins Grill und sahen wie Jeremy angeschossen zu Boden ging. Sheriff Forbes wollte Damon erschießen, dieser konnte aber ausweichen und die Kugel traf Jeremy. Damon irrte durch Mystic Falls mit starken Halluzinationen bis Elena ihn fand, doch durch seine Halluzination dachte er sie sei Katherine und es wäre das Jahr 1864. Er biss sie, da Katherine ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte. Sie brachte ihn ins Salvatore Haus und legte sich zu ihm ins Bett. Er erzählte ihr, dass sie ihn 1864 bestimmt sehr gemocht hätte und sie sagte, dass sie ihn jetzt auch mag und gab ihm einen Kuss. In diesem Augenblick tauchte Katherine mit dem Heilmittel auf. Auf die Frage wo Stefan sei, antwortete sie Elena, ob es sie wirklich kümmern würde. Sie sagte den beiden, dass er für das Heilmittel bezahlen musste, indem er sich Klaus übergegeben hatte. Damon und Elena sahen sich verwirrt an. Und sie ließ Elena wissen, dass es okay sei beide zu lieben - sie hätte es auch getan. Staffel Drei thumb|200px|Damon rettet Elena aus dem Krankenhaus. Damon half Elena, Stefan zu finden, brachte sie nach Chicago und riskierte sogar sein Leben damit sie mit Stefan reden konnte. Er befreite Elena in der fünten Folge aus dem Krankenhaus. Zuhause angekommen redeten die beiden, und Damon versprach ihr sie niemals zu verlassen, dann tauchte aber plötzlich Stefan auf. Der verkündete, dass er von jetzt an der Beschützer für Elena sei. So beschloss Elena Stefan einzusperren. Damon versprach ihr, dass er alles tut, was sie von ihm verlangt. In der zehnten Folge küsste Damon Elena und in der 14. Folge sagte er zu ihr, dass er sie liebt, sie jedoch zeigte ihre Gefühle nicht direkt. Um zu wissen was sie fühlt, küsst sie Damon in der 19. Folge. In Folge 18 folterte Rebekah ihn, da er mit ihr geschlafen hatte, damit Sage in ihre Gedanken eindringen konnte. Stefan rettete ihn und tauschte die Weißeichenpfähle gegen Damon aus.In Folge 19 geht er mit Elena auf die Suche nach dem Urvampir von dem Stefan und Damon abstammen.Dabei will sich Elena über die Gefühle, die sie für Damon hat, klar werden um die Endscheidung leichter zu machen.Damon erfährt, dass er und Stefan von Klaus abstammen.In Folge 22 kämpft er mit Alaric nachdem dieser Klaus Körper getötet hatte.Elena ruft ihn an und sagt ihm, dass sie sich für Stefan entscheide, da sie ihn als erstes getroffen habe. Dies stimmt jedoch nicht. Damon traf Elena vor dem Unfall und somit vor Stefan, jedoch hatte Damon damals ihre Gedanken gelöscht, da noch keiner wissen sollte, dass er in der Stadt ist. Er fand in dieser Erinnerung Kraft und kämpfte weiter gegen Alaric.Dieser starb plötzlich und Damon wurde bewusst, dass Elena tot war,da Alaric mit ihr verbunden war. Aussehen Kleidung Er trägt hauptsächlich dunkle Kleidung und man sieht ihn selten ohne Lederjacke. Er trägt dunkle Stiefel, und schwarze oder dunkle Hosen, ebenso Hauptsächlich schwarze T-Shirts oder Shirts, manchmal auch Hemden. Für besonder Anlässe zieht er auch Anzüge an, jedoch trägt er lieber normale Kleidung. Haare Seine Haare sind Dunkelbraun bis Schwarz und er trägt sie meißtens bis über die Ohrläppchen. Er trägt sie meißtens perfekt gestylt, doch es gab auch schon Momente wo sie etwas verwuschelt waren. In den Flashbacks von 1864 sind sie viel gelockter Anderes Er hat hellblaue Augen und reine Haut. Er hat ausgeprägte Wangenknochen und ein sarkastischen Bad Boy ''Grinsen. Sein Körper ist Durchtrainiert und Schlank und meistens ist er gut rasiert. Promise.jpg|1864 64782.jpg|1912 Damon-salvatore-picture.jpg|Staffel 1 Damon-in-The-Vampire-Diaries-season-2-the-vampire-diaries-14823726-500-333.jpg|Staffel 2 Fähigkeiten & Stärken * 'Unsterblichkeit: Wenn man sich verwandelt hat, hört man auf, zu altern. Außerdem wird man immun gegen alle Krankheiten und Infektionen. * erhöhte '''Kraft und Geschwindigkeit: Vampire sind stärker und schneller als jeder Mensch oder jedes Tier. * gesteigerte Sinneswahrnehmung: Vampire können besser sehen, riechen und hören. * Beschleunigte Heilung: Vampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen jeder Art als Menschen. * Kontrolle über die Gefühle: Vampire können ihre Menschlichkeit ein- bzw. ausschalten. * Manipulation: Vampire sind in der Lage, das Gedächtnis von Menschen zu verändern oder zu löschen. * Traum-Manipulation: Vampire sind in der Lage, die Träume anderer Vampire und die der Menschen zu steuern. Schwächen *'Eisenkraut': Äußerlich verbrennt es die Haut eines Vampirs. Gelangt in die Blutbahn eines Vampirs, so wird dieser sehr geschwächt, in großen Mengen wirkt es wie ein Betäubungsmittel. * Feuer oder Sonnenlicht: Jegliche Aussetzung der Sonne oder mit Feuer kann einen Vampir verbrennen. * Herz-Extraktion: Das Herz eines Vampirs zu entfernen, bedeutet dessen Tod. * Holz: 'Jegliche Art von Holz verletzt einen Vampir. Wird ein Pfahl durch das Herz getrieben, stirbt der Vampir. * 'Werwolfs-Biss: Der Biss eines Werwolfs ist tödlich für einen Vampir. * Magie: Hexen sind in der Lage, die Blutgefäße eines Vampirs zum Platzen zu bringen oder Aneurysmen zu erzeugen. * Enthauptung: Das Abtrennen des Kopfes, endet für einen Vampir mit dem Tod * Der natürliche Schutzzauber eines Wohnhauses verhindert, dass ein Vampir dieses betreten kann, sofern er nicht von einem Bewohner hereingebeten wurde. Wenn er uneingeladen in einem Haus ist, wird er orientierungslos und kann nicht atmen. * Elena: Sie ist seine größten Schwäche, da er sie liebt und alles für sie riskieren würde, sogar sterben, damit sie in Sicherheit ist. Videos thumb|left|300px Galerie 106LostGirlsStefanDamon1.jpg Damon.jpg Damon1.jpg Damon Caroline.jpg Damon schwach.jpg Damon tot.png Das Ritual.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-15h44m11s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-15h51m12s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-15h53m45s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-15h57m13s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-15h58m44s68.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-16h02m32s40.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-16h17m34s101.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-16h19m46s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-16h23m24s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-16h36m40s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-16h38m38s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-16h48m30s226.png Bf40.jpeg Bf23.jpeg Bf22.jpeg 424516_322086327839233_1611561954_n.jpg 319404_386713188061778_2006319269_n.jpg 221930_459896140710436_2034762507_n.jpg 185824_455683251131725_1239848332_n.jpg 428824_454000584633325_535284743_n.jpg 318738_450065001693550_33458267_n.jpg 487187_449720641727986_644762211_n.jpg 548393_442135292486521_1245376259_n.jpg 582606_442080082492042_1845822227_n.jpg 319810_435910589775658_1478732841_n.jpg 521501_423665117666872_2061269779_n.jpg 401703_417800398253344_1791641255_n.jpg 540529_411946195505431_1089060579_n.jpg 527658_411916468841737_1262666149_n.jpg 579377_411378065562244_847511405_n.jpg 546245_410131862353531_1755886780_n.jpg 389276_407729332593784_28405288_n.jpg 535755_406845342682183_844810703_n.jpg 380238_403768536323197_1367470093_n.jpg 526113_393994677300583_1377131561_n.jpg 530084_393986370634747_1175397831_n.jpg 523329_389198464446871_1385448289_n.jpg 00649450dbb.jpg|Rebekah foltert Damon 0 (1).jpg|Damon und Elena telefonieren. DamonkillsJason.png Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Gründerrat Kategorie:Gebissen von einem Werwolf Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Salvatore-Familie Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Männlich